Rescuing Danny McCall
by GHOliviaFan2013
Summary: Sam and Alexis find out that Sam's brother is alive, will they get to him in time? Read and find out! This takes place after baby Danny is cured of cancer and is healthy
1. Chapter 1

Olivia wa bored at her house so she decided to visit Alexis and Sam at the lakehouse. She arrived and saw them and Danny and Molly. "Hey Olivia come in." Molly said cheerfully and hugs her and Olivia hugs back. "Hey I thought I would visit. Little Danny is so cute." She smiles at him rubbing his head as he coos. "I never got to thank you for saving my son last year when you told me and Jason he was on the roof with Heather, I am sory for being late." Sam said feeling guilty. "Honey itws fine, I am just glad he is safe with you now." Olivia smiled hugging Sam., Molly then holds the picture of young Sam with a guy. "Was he your brother I heard about?" SHe asks and Sam nodded. "Yes he was so sweet, you would have liked him. "He's such a cutie." Olivia exclaimed as Sam chuckled. "Yeah I think he would have flirted with the ladies." Sam and Olivia laughed and they see Alexis looking guilty. "Mom what's wrong?" Molly asks. "I never got along with him, it was before I know Sam was my daughter. I was such a bitch." ":Mom it's okay you never knew back then." Sam walked up to her and they hug. "I know but if I knew you were my daughter I would have helped protect you and Danny." Alexis teared up a bit. "Lex don't feel bad okay, we all make mistakes." Olivia assured her.

Then Molly gets her ouija board out. "What are you doing?" Alexis asked. "Here is your chance to tell him." Molly explains and the other ladies chuckle. "I am serious, it helped figure out whoi Sam's dad was." "Yes but we don't know where he is." Alexis reminded Molly. "Go for it never hurts." Sam agreed. Olivia shakes her head. "I never done this before!" "Olivia its's only one time." They put their finger on the plachette. "I call my brother Danny McCall, can you hear us?" Sam asks but the plachette moves to no, then it spells D-a-n-n-y-M-c-C-a-l-l-i-s-a-l-i-v-e. THe girls get a bit freaked out. "Wait how is he alive?" Alexis asks then it moves again spelling C-a-s-s-a-d-i-n-e-i-s-l-a-n-d. They get a bit spooked for a bit. "So your brother may be alive, we should try to save him." Olivia says. "This can't be I saw him die in his hospital bed!" Sam stands up pacing. "Well we need to get Spinelli to see if he can find something that will give us a clue." Alexis says. "Okay we will do that." Sam says after calming down. "Only problem he may not trust me, you will have to come with us, but we can have Nikolas come with us." Alexis suggested. "You guys go and me and Molly will stay with little Danny." Olivia smiled at them. "Thanks Olivia, and thanks Molly you may have helped my brother come home." Sam hugs Molly tight and Molly laughs. "No problem, he's my brother too." Molly smiles and Sam smiles back kissing her cheek. Then Alexis and Sam leave to goi visit Spinelli.

Alexis and Sam arrive at Spinelli's and knock on the door. He opens it greeting them. Fair Samantha and Alexis hey come on in." He smiles letting thrm in. "We have something we need you to do for us. It's going to sound strange but my sister got her ouija board out and we were calling my brother. but a messege on it said he was alive at Cassadine Island." Spnelli listened to what she said and nods. "Wow so your brothrr may be heled captive perhaps?" He said. "Yes and wwe would like for yoiu to hack into their program somehow and see oif he is there." "Right on it. "He runs over to his computer desk and looks up Cassadine Island. He hacks into their video cameras and Sam and Alexis observe as he checks. And they do see Danny in his old clothes that he last wore before his supposedly died. "Oh my god he is alive!" Sam smiles hardly can believe it. "We have to get Nikolas to come with us." Sam looks at her mom and Alexis agrees. "Okay let me call him and have him meet us at Kelly's." Alexis then gets her phone out to call Nik. and then Sam and Nikolas and Alexis meet at Kelly's. "Okay so what's this about?" "Molly got er ouija board and we tried calling my brother but the board said he was alive, so we had Spinelli investigate and we saw a video of my brother in a cage at Cassadine island." Sam explains and Nikolas is a bit shocked. "Oh god why would my grandmother take an innocent boy who is mentally handicapped. She better be glad she is dead!" Nik is obviously angry and agrees to help them. "Thanks Nikolas we need to get there now. I will have to approach him first because he don't know you two that well like me." Nikolas and Alexis nod and they are on their way.

Nikolas Sam and Alexis arrive at Cassadine Island. They ease up to the building and the guaurds arrive but Nikolas kicks them and so does Sam. The trio head to the cage where Danny is. Sam walks up to it. "Danny, its me your ister Sam, I am here." Danny looks up and smiles at her walking up to her., "Sam how did you find me?" "Its kinda strange, my sister Molly had a ouija board and then my friend found you. I am so glad you are okay, how did you get here?" "This guy Stavros brought me here." Nik hear's his father's name and he is angry and Alexis tried to keep him calm so they don't scare Danny. "I thought Stavros was-never mind. My mom Alexis and cousin Nikolas came with me to help you come home." "Okay good!" Danny exclaims as Alexis and Nikolas approach Sam. "Hey Danny, I am so sorry for the past, I hope you can give me a chance." Alexis says to him with her hand out for him to shake. "It's okay." Danny smiles shaking her hand. Then Nikolas gets a key to unlock the door to get Danny home. All 4 of them run to the boats fast and get back to PC safely. "Thank god Danny is okay." Nikolas smiles and hugs Sam.

"Any single girls?" Danny asks and the other 3 laugh a bit. "I am sure there are some single but I think this one lady Olivia Falconeri woud fit." Alexis answers. "She is a hottie." Nikolas adds and chuckles. "She saw your photo and she said you were cute, so never know." Sam smiles as Danny hugs his sister tightly." Nikolas has to go back to Wyndemere and Sam and Danny and Alexis go back to the lakehouse. As they walk in and Olivia walks over to them. "Hey I see he is back, I am so glad he is okay." Olivia smiles at Danny. "I am Olivia." SHe introduces herself to him. "Oh you are the one who Sam mentioned." He said as the ladies laughs. "Oh trying to set me up I see?" Olivia teases them. "You are pretty." Olivia blushes a bit when he told her that. "Well thank you Danny." "Aww so cute!" Molly says being silly then the others laugh. "So do you like spaghetti?" Olivia asks and Danny nods. "Yes and meatballs." "Well you are in luck I just got it on the stove!" Olivia takes Danny to the kitchen and gives him spaghetti. Olivia comes back out. "He loves his spaghetti." She smiles at them. "Thanks Olivia you are so kind." Sam hugs Olivia then Sam gets herself some. "Danny slow down." Sam says worrying he might choke. "Sorry I wasn't fed very good." "I am sorry I didn't know till now." Sam tell him and he looks at her. "It is not your fault you thought I was dead." Danny assured his sister. Sam then nods and smiles as they ate their spaghetti. "I need to get her recipe." Sam said about the spaghetti and Danny agrees with a nod. Olivia comes in to check on them. "Hey how is it?" She asks and Danny looks her her. "Love it thanks." Danny wipes his hands and face then hugs her.


	2. Chapter 2

After getting settled back to normal Danny was staying at his sister's place, helping with his nephew. 'He is getting so big, he takes after Jason." Danny says as he holds him. "Yes he is, Jason would have loved having you back." "It just sucks he is gone, but I am sure he is watching over us." Danny smiled and he sits on the couch with Sam. "Sam, I have a confession, I got a crush on Olivia." He smiles as Sam smiles too." Aww that's sweet, she is a sweethaeart." "I want to tell her but I am nervous." Danny smiles looking a bit nervous. "I am sure she won't mind." Sam smirks and calls Olivia and giggle. "Sam!" He laughs . "Olivia would you come over, Danny wants to tell you something." "Sure be right over." Olivia wasn't sure what Danny wanted, but she sorta likes him too but is nervous herself. She arrives at Sam's and knocks on the door then Sam opens the door. "Hey Liv come in." Sam steps out of the way and Olivia walks over to Danny and sits with him. "Olivia since I met you, I started to have a crush on you." He blurted out and waited for Olivia to answer. "Danny McCall I do too, but I was too nervous since you just got back and all, I didn't want to rush this on you too fast." Olivia explained. "Thanks, but I can't stop thinking about you." Danny holds her hand and Olivia smiles. "Aww this is so cute, I am happy for you guys." Sam smiles at them. Olivia turns to Sam. "You sure we aren't rushing? I mean I don't want to push it." Olivia was making sure. "No I am thrilled that you guys are dating, I know you will be good to my brother." Olivia stands up and hugs Sam. "I am glad you are nothing like Claudia, god rest her soul." Sam chuckles with a grin. Sam then catches Danny checking Olivia out and the girls giggle.

Olivia and Danny are at her place and they are having snacks while siuttong on the couch. "Sam told me you have a son that is cool." Danny mentions. "Yes he is an adult now and has a daughter with Lulu." "Oh grandma now." He teases and Olivia laughs playfully popping him with the pillow. "Yeah this friend of Lulu's was a carrier since Lulu couldnt carry a baby." "That is nice of her friend. What's her name?" Danny asks as he takes a bite of his snack. "Connie after my cousin who died." Olivia said. "Oh I am sorry about your cousin." Danny hugs her. "Thanks Danny. I wish I would have gotten that vision sooner." Danny was a bit confused but went along with it. "Sometimes they just come too late, I am sure its not your fault." Danny holds her hand and looked into her eyes as Olivia smiles at him." Thanks, I just realized I said something that you never heard of." "Actually I did watch Charmed, you are like Phoebe who gets premonitions." Olivia laughs a bit and nods. "Yes like that. but some don't make sense, like I keep seeing this dog when I see Maxie and Lulu." "Hmm maybe there was a mixup? like Maxie isnt telling them something?" Olivia looks at Danny. "You might be right. Then this other time I saw Maxie stabbing Lulu in the back with a knife, it freaked me out." "Figure of speech." Danny smiled. "You are smart Danny, I wasn't thinking of it that way." Danny smiles loves Olivia more then kisses her cheek making Olivia giggle then she kises him on the cheek too. "This talking made me feel better, now thise visions make sense." She laughs. "Maybe not so good for Dante and Lulu, but I don't think I shoud get involved.," Danny holds her hand again then kisses her on the lips, then he stops to make sure he wasn't pushing it, then she kisses him back and they continue for a bit then stop. "You are a good kisser Danny, where did you learn that?" "Movies but only tame ones, not too dirty.," They both laugh. "You learned good Danny." She smiles at him as they cuddle on the couch


End file.
